This invention relates to a highly operational robot for general purpose which is driven by a servomotor, a servovalve and others and provided with a plurality of moving shafts operating as controlled by a controller, and is particularly concerned with a controlling system applicable for the robot developed to exercise a great performance for labor saving, rationalization of working and other purposes.
In a conventional robot, there still remain various problems to be settled in the aspect of controlling system, and it can hardly be said that the highly operational robot for general purpose in mechanism is on its full performance.